rimworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Faction Events
Information A faction’s relationship with you in the game will determine how they interact with your colony, be it anything from just passing by to a full-scale attack. Raids Of course, one of the things that an enemy will do is attempt to raid your colony. The more they do it, and the richer you are, the stronger the attacks become as time progresses. Leader Assault Occasionally the faction leader will direct the assault on your base in person. Killing them will grant a mood boost to the whole colony and will trigger a 'Leader replaced' event. If you capture and successfully recruit them, they will also be replaced. Faction Assistance Normally, this event will only occur if the player triggers it by asking for help in the comms console. Your allies will then spawn in a varying amount of troops near the edge of the map, making their way toward your base. The moment one of their enemies is spotted, they will begin to enter defensive positions and attack them. If they survive, they will then leave the map after a period of time. Allies might also send help on their own. If enemies appear on your map, allied Factions can occasionally send military aid to help you out without losing any relation points or silver. Note that rescuing any downed allies is a good way to keep relations high with them. Travelers This is when a friendly or neutral faction’s members pass by the colony on their way from one end of the map to the other. The only time they spend on the map is walking from one end of it to another to then leave the map. Nothing special about that. They will fight if they happen to encounter any hostiles while passing by. Visitors This is when a group of people or a single person makes their way from the edge of the map where they spawned to your colony to just mill around there for a while and then leave the way they came. Sometimes they may have a few items to trade. This has no impact on relations with the faction, but can be nice if a common enemy attempts to raid you while they are there. Trade Caravan This is when a group of people come to trade with your colony. They often come with pack animals, and more goods and money to trade with than regular visitors. They can come on their own, or be called to visit through the use of a comms console. Doing so will cost 1100 silver, or 700 silver if goodwill is above 40, and allow you to choose the type of trade caravan. They take two days to arrive, and you can call one per faction every four days. Quests New events implemented in Alpha 17. They usually require you go somewhere in order to claim a reward. After finishing a quest, there are 60 hours for you to reform your caravan. Caravan request A faction base near your colony requests some items, and in exchange offers silver or items at a higher than normal price in exchange. The request will expire if ignored. Bandit camp opportunity A faction request that you attack a bandit outpost. After destroying the camp they will offer payment and relations will improve. The bandit outpost is smaller and less well-defended than a regular faction base. The bandits won't leave on their own if ignored, so you will eventually have to drive them out. Category:Gameplay Category:Factions